La verdadera y sacrificada vida de una MarySue
by Arcangel Gabriel
Summary: Una pequeña parodia ilustrativa sobre las Mary-Sues, porque todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez aunque no lo admitamos... pero a todos nos encanta reirnos de ellas.


❤**La verdadera y sacrificada vida de una Mary-Sue**❤

**¡ATENCIÓN! **Aviso para navegantes: Esto es un **PARODIA **fruto de, probablemente, el abuso por parte del autor de algún tipo de substancia alucinógena e insana como el queso gruyere (o eso, o lleva demasiadas horas dibujando en vectorial) así que cualquier parecido total o parcial, sin intención satírica, con personas o cosas reales, vivas o muertas, es fruto de la casualidad y de vuestras mentes retorcidas. No me echéis la culpa.

**¡ATENCIÓN! **Aviso para navegantes: Cualquier falta ortográfica, sintáctica o gramatical no reconocida en la RAE se declara intencionada y se ha de considerar de** VROMA. **

**¡ATENCIÓN! **Aviso para navegantes: quiero aclarar que aunque yo he escrito este fic,** NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE **de la decadencia que estos personajes provocan en el fandom. Empezaron antes de que yo empezara a escribir y seguirán después de que yo deje de hacerlo. Soy un villano cruel y despiadado, es cierto, pero ni siquiera Voldemort albergaba maldad suficiente como para crear semejantes atrocidades por vez primera. (Aunque puede que fuera culpa de Gellert Grindelwald. Últimamente todo es su culpa, hasta el hundimiento del Titanic, ¿Por qué no esto?)

**¡ATENCIÓN! **Aviso para navegantes: Como ya he dicho, esto es una parodia y no soy responsable de las Mary-Sue en el fandom, sólo trato de plasmar de forma cómica una realidad que sufrimos todos los lectores y escritores de fanfics; si alguien se siente identificado u/o** OFENDIDO **por algo de lo que aquí hay escrito, hacedme un favor, id al baño, poneos frente al espejo y repetíos "Madura de una vez, joder" hasta que se os pase. Muchas gracias.

**¡ATENCIÓN! **Aviso para navegantes: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de **J. K. ROWLING **Todos excepto A y Gloria de quienes me reservo los derechos de propiedad y utilización… aunque nadie se explique para qué puedo quererlos.

**¡ATENCIÓN! **Aviso para navegantes: este aviso es sólo para** MOLESTAR.**

Y ahora sí, disfrutad de la criatura:

* * *

_**...¤¸¸.·´¯`·.¸·.-» [[¡HoLa!]]«-·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤...»-(¯`v´¯)-»**_

_**~ * # **__**¡ViEnBeNiDo a "La BeRdAdErA i SaKrIfIcAdA BidA D UnA **__**MaRy-SuE**__**"**_

_**eL mArAbIlLoSo SeCrEt DiArY d lA **__**MaRy-SuE**__** nUmErO 234.733.102. ! :D**__**｡◕‿◕｡**__**:3 **__**# * ~ **_

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ScRiTo N LeTrAs DiStOrZiOnAdAs y nEgRiTa y kRuSiBa :* y sInpUnTuAsIoN XD nI tIlDeS :~) y**_

_**cN lEnGuAgeXaT *^_^* y OrRogRafIa *.* ^_^ :D **__**べ**__**ò**__**べ**__**y mOtIcOnOs :3 **__**﹌○﹋**__**yu N PoRrOn d **__**SyMbOlS**_

_**SiN sNtIdO K aSeN mAs SenSiYo **__**·•● **__**YCoOl**__**๑۩۞۩๑**__**SuPoNgO kE bAs a lEer aZtA eL fInAl :P**_

_**y mE bAs a dEjAr **__**mUxOs CoMeNt vOnItOs O.o **__**(^ω^)**__** Xq N el TvOi a**_

_**cOnTaR mIstRePiDaNtEs ChOcO-aBeNtUrAs N HoWaRs. ;-* °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ **_

Por favor, mátame.

Ahora, ahora mismo, si te queda un mínimo de caridad recorriendo las venas, no lo dudes, mátame. En este preciso instante alza tu varita y conjura "Avada Kedavra" No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, no van a condenarte. Lo haremos al estilo Voldemort, fíjate, él no fue a Azkabán, él consiguió un gigante cabeza de turco y se libró… Tú puedes hacerlo igual ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Que no tienes varita! Bueno, sin problemas, vamos a la torre de astronomía y me lanzas al vacío. ¿Vale? Lo que sea, pero rápido. Te prometo que no volveré como fantasma para roerte los pies.

¿Que por qué quiero morir? No, no, no… No soy una Emo-sue o una Dark-sue ni nada de eso. Soy un personaje original, perfectamente creíble y equilibrado que estaba en paro por todo eso de la crisis y no me quedó más remedio que aceptar el primer trabajo-basura como Mary-Sue que me ofrecieron, pero ya no puedo con ello.

Verás… Voy a contarte el Backstage de un fic con una Mary-Sue, en este pequeño diario que hago entre escena y escena del fic en mi maravilloso MacBook que solo mi autora sabe cómo demonios funciona en Hogwarts, donde Rowling especificó en más de una ocasión que ningún aparato electrónico funciona.

xoOXOox

Espera… por lo que pudiera pasar, mejor primero le pongo un título poco atractivo al archivo, no sea que mi autora lo encuentre y le dé por leerlo…

"Crítica de la razón pura, por Emmanuel Kant. doc". Ya está, Kant nunca falla.*Sonrisa diabólica*

xoOXOox

Bien, empecemos por el principio: La autora que me dio el trabajo, lo primero que me dio fue un nombre.

Hasta ahí no había ningún problema, es lo más normal del mundo, todos los personajes necesitamos un nombre antes de comenzar un trabajo. El problema vino después.

Para empezar me llamó Gloria, igual que se llama ella, pero pocos segundos después decidió que era un poco soso, así que añadió Estrella, y luego añadió Elizzabeth, y luego añadió MaryAnne, y luego añadió Luna, y luego añadió Katherine, y luego añadió Suzzanne, y luego añadió Ginger, y luego añadió Amy, y luego añadió MerryWeather, y luego añadió Sakura, y luego añadió Cindy, y luego añadió… etc, etc, etc. Ni siquiera yo puedo recordarlos todos, pero te haces a la idea.

¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Es evidente, mi tarjeta identificadora (donde pone mi nombre completo) mide exactamente dieciocho metros con veinticinco centímetros.

¿Acaso has visto alguna vez alguna tienda muggle o mágica donde vendan carteras para tarjetas especialmente largas? Pues yo tampoco, así que tengo que llevarla arriba y abajo doblada en una caja de zapatos.

Y bueno, ya sé lo que me dirás: _"Eres una exagerada, tampoco pasa nada por pasear una caja de zapatos en vez de una cartera tamaño estándar"_, la verdad es que no quiero ponerme en plan quisquillosa y realmente ese no sería más que un pequeño inconveniente si no fuera porque, como tengo que estar perfecta treinta y cinco horas al día, necesito llevar arriba y abajo todo el día, además, cantidades industriales de maquillajes, cremas, potingues y demás ítems. Mi bolso es una bolsa de playa y parezco la abuela de James Bond.

Todo eso sin tener en cuenta la evidente infancia traumática que me ocasionó tener un nombre así de largo.

¿Que por qué traumática? Bueno, claro, a mi autora no se le ocurrió pensarlo, pero imagíname con seis años, cuando los niños empiezan a aprender a escribir y van a una velocidad de más o menos de… una letra cada cinco segundos. Mientras todos mis compañeros habían acabado sus deberes y podían salir al patio a jugar yo todavía estaba escribiendo mi nombre en la hoja.

Es por eso que ahora obligo a todo el mundo a llamarme simplemente A.

¡Y ni te imaginas lo que representa para el resto de personajes canon! Aún recuerdo ese fatídico domingo, hace tres semanas.

Estábamos en la sala común de Gryffindor y George Weasley, que estaba más aburrido que una ostra, golpeó a su gemelo en el hombro.

―Fred, te apuesto un galeón a que no eres capaz de decir el nombre completo de A.

Fred Weasley sigue recitando sin descanso desde entonces. Todos le hemos rogado que pare… Incluso Lee Jordan se ofreció a pagar el galeón pero... Deduzco que a estas alturas habrá llegado ya a los apellidos… espero… por su bien.

xoOXOox

Dejando aparte eso, lo siguiente que me dio mi autora fue una descripción física. Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso. Verás, ¿has oído hablar alguna vez de un tratado de medicina llamado "Anatomía de Grey"? En él se especifican, entre muchas otras cuestiones, las medidas básicas de proporción del cuerpo humano. Bueno pues mi autora no lo había leído.

xoOXOox

Tengo los pechos tan grandes que cuando duermo boca abajo, la cara no me llega al cojín.

Tengo los pechos tan grandes que cuando duermo boca arriba, corro el riesgo de morir por aplastamiento pulmonar.

Tengo los pechos tan grandes que no llego a la mesa cuando quiero escribir, comer o cualquier cosa.

Tengo los pechos tan grandes que no puedo saltar o correr, y ya no hablemos de volar en escoba.

Tengo los pechos tan grandes, que si no fuera porque conozco perfectamente el hechizo "Wingardium Leviosa" tendría que andar a gatas, como si fuera una vaca. Más que pechos tengo ubres.

Y no, las tiendas con sujetadores especiales tampoco abundan, además de que son escandalosamente caros. Por supuesto a mi autora no le importa de dónde consigo los galeones, ni tampoco va a buscar una explicación racional, ¿para qué molestarse?, pero a mi sí me importa y al tendero ni te cuento… Como he dicho antes, soy un personaje en paro.

xoOXOox

Mis ojos brillan y cambian de color según la luz o mi estado de ánimo. Es un problema. De hecho es una enfermedad. Según mi oculista es algo genético que puede hacerme desarrollar daltonismo crónico o incluso dejarme ciega de por vida. ¿Pero qué importa eso? ¡Se ve cool! Bueno, pues ya verá la autora lo que importa cuando me haya dejado daltónica y solo sea capaz de combinar los colores de la ropa al estilo Dumbledore. (No, no voy a amenazarla con cosas más serias, yo le doy completamente igual).

xoOXOox

Mi piel es blanca y tersa… en principio. La verdad, con la cantidad de maquillaje que me obliga a ponerme ni siquiera yo me acuerdo de mi color natural, así que en realidad no es muy importante.

xoOXOox

Mi pelo tiene tantos reflejos de tantos colores que la única explicación que encuentro ante ese fenómeno genético es que mi madre se comió una caja entera de rotuladores carioca justo antes del parto.

Además, mi autora me obliga a llevarlo tan largo que cuando me siento tengo que apartarlo para no sentarme encima, porque si no luego no puedo mover la cabeza. ¡No te rías! ¡No es divertido! ¡Duele! Y ni siquiera voy a comentar qué sucede si me da un apretón, tengo que ir corriendo al baño y no me da tiempo de apartarlo.

Desenredarlo cada mañana después de dormir significa tener que levantarme a las tres de la madrugada para estar lista a las ocho.

Desenredarlo después de ducharme implica doce horas de trabajo intenso y dos botellas enteras de champú, ¿tienes idea de lo caro que es el champú?

Desenredarlo después de un partido de Quidditch implica catorce horas de trabajo intenso, tres horas de desesperación y cinco minutos con unas tijeras.

Sí, ahora tengo el pelo corto como la Profesora Hooch y soy feliz. *Sonrisa*

xoOXOox

Como según ella aun y con todo me veía sosa, decidió darme otros atributos más para hacerme más estu... penda. Soy mitad vampiro, mitad veela, mitad lobo, mitad sirena, mitad elfo, mitad hada, mitad gata, mitad yo. ¿Cómo dices? ¿Que eso es imposible? ¿Que si sumamos ocho medios obtenemos cuatro enteros según la aritmética básica y por tanto debería ser cuatro personas? ¡Ah! ¿¡Y eso qué importa! Por si no te has dado cuenta mi autora escribe, ella es una chica de letras, humanista. No de esas aburridas ciencias que a nadie le gustan y que no sirven para nada. Además, con la orgía que debió haber aquel día, hasta me sorprende que no sea también mitad cactus o mitad barra de chocolate.

¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? ¡Ah! Claro, es que aún no te lo he contado. Verás, después de la descripción física decidió darme un pasado. Agárrate a algo con fuerza, es un consejo.

xoOXOox

Bueno, antes que nada he de preguntarte si sabes cómo se reproducen las abejas.

Las abejas tienen una abeja reina (la única hembra fértil de la colmena) que es inseminada por un zángano y se dedica toda su vida a tener hijos, y más hijos, y más hijos.

Bien, al parecer Severus Snape conoció a una abeja reina y tuvo la mala suerte de inseminarla en una noche de borrachera, porque soy su hija número cuatro mil quinientos veintitrés. (Si yo hablaba de problemas con mi tarjeta de identificación deberías ver su libro de familia… No es un libro, es una enciclopedia. Yo estoy en el tomo ocho de diecisiete). Por supuesto, al ser la mediana de nueve mil trescientas setenta y cuatro hermanas pues… Como que nadie te hace el menor caso. (¡Ja! Y Ron se queja de ser el último mono cuando solo son siete hermanos).

Pero por supuesto, yo no sabía que lo era, así mi pasado era más dramático aún, ya que fui abandonada con todo el dolor de su corazón cuando solo era un bebé (Cuidado con ir a vivir a Inglaterra, la gente deja bebés en cualquier lado y una estudiante soltera puede convertirse en madre de familia numerosa solamente abriendo la puerta para ir a buscar el correo. Y lo peor de todo, sin la parte divertida del asunto... Ya sabes a qué me refiero).

Total, que me había criado en casa de unos muggles que odiaban la magia y me obligaban a vivir dentro del hueco de las escaleras (La ligera sensación de dejavú es normal).

xoOXOox

Recuerdo el día que nos revelaron a Snape y a mí nuestro parentesco.

Dumbledore, quien por cierto, es un pedazo de actor, estaba sentado imponente en su mesa de despacho; Snape y yo estábamos delante del escritorio.

―Severus, ella es tu hija―le dijo el director con solemnidad. Yo abrí mis ojos chispeantes llenando de rayos de luz el despacho con sorpresa, pero al parecer fui la única sorprendida.

―Magnífico, es la quinta en lo que llevamos de mes, estamos en racha. ¿Alguna otra cosa importante que quiera contarme o puedo volver ya a mi trabajo? ―respondió Snape con cansancio.

¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo después de eso? ¿Crees que a mi autora le importo lo más mínimo? ¡No! ¡Claro! Y encima tuvimos que repetir la escena catorce veces hasta que Snape consiguió el tono de enajenación mental / OoC adecuado que la autora esperaba.

xoOXOox

Pero claro, mi autora no estaba contenta solo con eso, así que ya puestos decidió que también seria hija de Sirius; nieta de Dumbledore, McGonagall y Voldemort; hija adoptiva de Hagrid; hermana de Harry, Luna y Colin Creevey; sobrina de Remus, Moody y Molly Weasley; prima de Ron y los demás hermanos Weasley; cuñada de Draco, Seamus Finnigan y Cedric Diggory; tía de Hermione, Ernie McMillan y Vincent Crabbe; gemela perdida de Neville, Hannah Abbot y ese chico Hufflepuff que pasaba por allí; enemiga acérrima vitalicia y declarada de Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang y Narcisa Malfoy; amante secreta de Lucius Malfoy y de la mayoría de hombres de mi familia; y algo demasiado complicado y retorcido con Filius Flitwick que prefiero no contar.

Supongo que empiezas a entender a qué me refería con lo de la orgía. Al paso que iba eso, me sorprende no ser nuera del calamar gigante y de Dobby. En general, mi árbol genealógico es más complicado que el de los Buendía... ¿Que si algo de eso tiene sentido? No, pues claro que no. ¿Que si debería tenerlo? Ya te lo he dicho, a mi autora eso le importa un pimiento.

Tanto desbarajuste emocional y familiares secretos perdidos también me llevó a una infancia traumática, y no por lo del hueco de las escaleras, sino porque… imagíname el día del padre, ponte en mi lugar. ¿A quién le regalas ese magnífico dibujo de dos círculos rojos y un churro verde que la profesora te ha obligado a hacer a tus tiernísimos cuatro años de edad (y al que por supuesto no le has puesto tu nombre completo por que el día del padre es UN día al año y no había tanto tiempo)? ¡Ah, misterio! Vas con tu maestra, le cuentas la situación, te mira dulcemente y te dice _"¿De qué te quejas, querida? Puedes elegir a cualquiera de los dieciséis que tienes. ¿Por qué no se lo das a ese tan mono de los ojos azules que se parece a Gary Oldman? Y dile que la próxima reunión de padres y profesores es esta noche en mi casa."_

xoOXOox

Bien, y ahora pasamos a hablar de lo que la autora decidió elegir como mi maquillaje y mi vestuario. ¿Sabes? De hecho no me sorprende que todos mis familiares se hubieran olvidado de mí, porque llevo tanto maquillaje que parece que hubiera entrado en el programa de protección de testigos. Y mi vestuario… ¡Cómo se nota que mi autora vive en un país de los trópicos! El inverno en Inglaterra es frío y el uniforme de Hogwarts es de lana y cuenta con varias capas por un motivo. Romper ciertas normas para ser rebelde está bien, romper normas perfectamente lógicas como _"No entres en la jaula del dragón"_ es ser estúpido. Lo mismo pasa con la lycra y el vinilo. No, una minifalda de plástico hiper-ajustada nunca será ropa adecuada para la nieve.

xoOXOox

Luego decidió darme una mascota: Un bonito Pegaso-pequeño Poni de color violeta y ojos chispeantes que lanza arcoíris cuando agita las alas, además de hablar y cagar más de lo que come. Claro, como la muy… no tiene que pasarse cinco horas al día cepillándolo hasta dejarle la piel lustrosa o paleando la lechuceria para que los búhos de las escuela no mueran ahogados en mierda de caballo, pues le parece cool. Pero el pienso es caro y encima el bicho no sirve para nada.

Habla, sí claro, magnífico, habla… pero verás, ¿qué conversación crees puede dar un medio pájaro-medio caballo desquiciado con crisis de identidad, crisis de personalidad… crisis de nervios? Se pasa la vida tratando de descubrir si es un ave o un mamífero; yo le digo que salió de un huevo, pero dice que eso no le responde nada, que de los huevos pueden salir hasta peces.

Y encima no lo puedo montar porque lo aplastaría con mis pechos y no puedo usarlo como lechuza, porque es más idiota que un zapato. Vamos, ni siquiera comérmelo puedo, porque para mí que está modificado genéticamente, es decir, ¿Arco-iris? ¡Venga ya! ¿Es que mi autora nunca vio un documental de naturaleza? ¿Para qué demonios le sirve tanto despliegue de magia inútil? Claro, que por otro lado no me extraña que estén en peligro de extinción, se llama proceso de selección natural.

xoOXOox

Luego decidió cubrirse las espaldas por lo que pudiera pasar en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, con un recurso, hay que admitirlo, bastante ingenioso, aunque por desgracia no se le ocurrió a ella. Consistente en que, gracias a todas las mitades de cosas que soy, me desempeño como una navaja suiza y tengo toda una serie de poderes misteriosos y ocultos que pueden ir surgiendo según se necesiten.

Es decir, ¿que me pierdo en el bosque?, no hay problema, doy una palmada y en la palma de mi mano aparece un plano de todo Hogwarts, en colores y con Street view como el google maps, nada de esas tonterías cutres tipo el mapa del merodeador.

¿Que es de noche?, pues nada, activo mi poder "Sparkle Sparkle" removiendo la punta de la nariz y me convierto toda yo en un foco de 600Watts de potencia, de bajo consumo, eso sí.

¿Que va a haber un baile y no hay decoración?, pues agito mi melena y utilizo el Flower Power hasta que el Gran comedor parece el tercer invernadero de Herbología.

Y así sucesivamente hasta la saciedad.

xoOXOox

Después, decidió que mi primera descripción era ligeramente corta (Tres páginas es concederse un poco de libertad interpretativa sobre el concepto corto) y parecía superficial, así que decidió añadir cinco o seis adjetivos aleatorios sobre mi personalidad que no importan mucho por que en cualquier caso, ¿para qué necesita personalidad alguien que tiene todo lo demás?

Aún así, soy la más inteligente, la más dulce, la más buena, la más humilde, la más querida, la más valiente, la más rebelde, la más poderosa, la más cool… pero en vez de dedicarme a aprovechar todas esas magnificas cualidades para cosas que realmente lo necesitan, me dedico a… bueno, ahora lo verás cuando te hable de la trama de la historia.

xoOXOox

Llegados a este punto te habrás dado cuenta. Mi autora cogió mi dignidad, me la arrancó de cuajo, la lanzó por la ventana y luego rió maquiavélicamente como la bruja mala de Blancanieves.

xoOXOox

Pero claro, ahí no acaba la cosa, aún no había empezado la parte importante: la historia.

MI historia.

La idea en principio pasaba por matar a un furry medio hombre-medio serpiente obsesionado con los anagramas. Pero como eso es lo más aburrido del mundo decidió que el argumento giraría en torno a mis amores y desamores.

Tenía tantos amantes que tuve que recurrir a la técnica de desistir a aprenderme sus nombres y llamarles "cariño" a todos. Era como _"Harry, suiti, ai lof yu y ha sido maravilloso _(sí, en spanglish por qué se ve cool), _pero tengo cita con Horace Slughorn en dos párrafos; ¿puedes por favor salir de mi cama e irte? Espera, ¿o quizás era con Gilderoy Lockhart? Ahora no me acuerdo… "_

Por no hablar de cosas más bizarras, por ejemplo con Sirius Black… ¿Que por qué más bizarro? ¡Pues porque es mi padre! Sí, como la otra mitad de hombres de Hogwarts… ¡Pero es que además está muerto! Cielos… Aberforth Dumbledore es un poco cariñoso con una cabra y todo mundo hace chistes jocosos, pero que alguien se acueste con su propio padre muerto… ¡Es lo más normal del mundo!

Total que, amor no sé, pero sexo... Como para veintisiete películas porno. Además, al ser hija de una abeja reina soy estéril, así que nunca quedé embarazada.

Lo bueno de eso es que el guión consistía básicamente en escenas de cama y no hay que saber mucho de interpretación. Quiero decir, ¿qué talento crees que se necesita para decir _"Oh, sí, Cornelius, dame más... No, no te quites el sombrero hongo. Me pone."_? Bueno, quizás Fudge no era un buen ejemplo para hablar de falta de talento interpretativo.

Y ahora que lo pienso, tampoco es que hubiera mucho que interpretar, quiero decir… ¿Alguien ha oído hablar del formato Script sin narración? Para eso ya podrían contratar robots directamente.

xoOXOox

Pero bueno, a lo mejor no me ha tocado la peor parte; mis compañeros de trabajo, los personajes canon, están como desquiciados por algo llamado OoC. El otro día pasé por delante del camerino de Draco Malfoy y le oí gritar, ¡estaba muy enfadado!

―Como otra autora vuelva a hacer referencia a la bondad de mi corazón sensible que permanece oculta tras una capa de fría y dura indiferencia debido al abandono que sufro por mi familia, o cualquier otra sensiblería que me haga parecer un emo, le pido al señor tenebroso la contraseña para abrir la cámara de los secretos y soltar al basilisco. ¡No es broma! ¡Si la comadreja pudo hacerlo también puedo yo!

xoOXOox

Pero bueno… Eso no es lo peor, lo peor es la reacción del público… Tú sales de una complicadísima escena en la que has conjurado un patronus híper-mega poderoso en forma de delfín alado de color rosa que brilla y echa flores por el agujero de respirar cual pokemon ¿Y qué comentarios y reviews recibes? Un maldito _"conti plis"_, un _"síguela"_, un _"pásate por mi fic"_ y ¡Ah, sí! No nos olvidemos del siempre entrañable _"Hola querida Gloria, tu historia está llena de faltas de ortografía, incoherencias, OoC y tienes una Mary-Sue que si fuera más grande no cabría en el fic, pásate por el foro de crítica por favor."_ Delicioso, ¿verdad?

Así que al final, la autora abandonó el fic a medias sin saber si metían a alguno de los personajes a los que me había tirado en Azkaban por pedófilos o no.

xoOXOox

Bueno, en conclusión, no es nada fácil ser una Mary-Sue. Estás constantemente esforzándote para que todo salga tan perfecto como tu autora quiere, esperando gustar a todo el mundo ¡Y lo que hace todo el mundo es odiarte!

Yo, un personaje tan equilibrado, tan prometedor… ¡Que rechacé un papel en el guión de Kill Bill! ¡Que he trabajado para Woody Allen! ¡Que mi gran sueño era trabajar alguna vez con Gabriel García Márquez! Reducida a… a esto. ¿Cómo demonios voy a poner esto en mi currículo? No puedo más. Lo dejo. Sí señor, ésta será mi carta de dimisión. Personajes maltratados del mundo, ¡uníos a mi causa! ¡Dejad los badfics!

_Gloria Estrella Elizzabeth MaryAnne Luna Katherine Suzzanne Ginger Amy MerryWeather Sakura Cindy..._

_A_

* * *

Y hasta aquí... Beteado, como siempre, por **MMcB**. Ahora necesito saber, ¿puedo seguir escribiendo parodia o me paso al drama?


End file.
